Was ist Liebe?
by Milana89
Summary: Hier geht es um Kaiba und ein Mädchen was neu in seine Klasse kommt. Sie und ihre Brüder umgibt ein Geheimnis, dass Kaiba gerne herausfinden möchte. Doch dabei kommen sich die beiden immer näher...   Pls R
1. Die Neue

"Verdammt! Jetzt komme ich auch noch an meinem ersten Tag zu spät." Alex rannte gehetzt die Flure der Domino High entlang. "Wo ist denn dieses blöde Klassenzimmer?" Am Ende des Flures sah sie einen Jungen an der Wand lehnen. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, blieb sie atemlos stehen und fragte ihn: "Hey! Könntest du mir bitte sagen...", sie machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen und sah dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Er hatte blonde Haare, braune Augen und war ca. 1.78m groß. Bevor Alex noch weiter reden konnte, fing der Blonde Junge an zu sprechen. "Hey! Freut mich auch dich kennen zulernen." Er grinste sie frech an. "Ich bin übrigens Joey Wheeler. Und du bist?" (Eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit mich zu Unterhalten. Na ja was soll's ob ich nun 5 Minuten zu spät komme oder 10, da ist kein großer Unterschied.) Lächelnd streckte sie ihm die Hand hin und sagte: "Ich bin Alex. Ich bin neu hier und komme an meinem ersten Tag zu spät. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen." Lachend schüttelte Joey ihre Hand und sagte: "Du bist also die Neue die in unsere Klasse kommt. Unser Klassenzimmer ist gleich hier." Er deutete auf die Tür neben sich. "Ich bin auch zu spät gekommen, deswegen darf ich auch hier draußen stehen. Wir können uns ja später noch unterhalten. Ich würd an deiner Stelle jetzt lieber reingehen." Bevor Alex ihn daran hindern konnte klopfte Joey an die Tür, öffnete sie und schubste Alex hinein. Bevor er allerdings die Tür schloss hörte er noch ein sehr sarkastisches "Dankeschön Joey Wheeler." 

Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss, hörte sie wie sich Joey draußen kaputtlachte. "Guten Morgen. Dürfte ich fragen wer du bist?" fragte eine Frau, die sich, noch ein Stück Kreide in der Hand haltend, von Tafel abwandte und sich ihr zuwandte. "Ich bin Alex Nagurashi." sagte sie und sah sich in der Klasse um. "Du bist also die Neue. Ich bin Frau Takahata. Gut, dann stell dich bitte kurz deinen neuen Klassenkameraden vor." Alex nickte und wandte sich an ihre neuen Mitschüler. "Ich heiße Alex Nagurashi, bin 17 Jahre alt. Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich in Europa gelebt und bin nun mit meinen kleinen Brüdern hierher gezogen." Fragend sah sie zur Lehrerin. "Dankeschön Alex." Sie sah sich in der Klasse um und zeigte dann auf einen Platz neben einem Jungen der am Fenster saß. "Du kannst dich neben Mr. Kaiba setzten." Bei dem Namen hob Alex den Kopf und sah in zwei kühle blaue Augen. (Na Prima das kann ja heiter werden.) Seto sah nicht sehr begeistert aus. Seine eiskalten blauen Augen schienen zu sagen: Sprich mich an und du bist tot.  
Alex verdrehte die Augen, nickte kurz und ging dann zu dem Platz neben Seto. "Na prima genau so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. Neben einer Gefriertruhe zu sitzen." sagte sie leise und setzte sich hin. "Bin auch erfreut dich kennen zulernen!" flüsterte Seto, sah sie dabei aber nicht an. "Ich wusste nicht das eine Gefriertruhe sprechen kann!" sagte sie und achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht.

Nach Stunden, wie es allen vorkam, klingelte es zur Pause. Die Tür öffnete sich und Joey trat ein. "Tag Leute da bin ich wieder" sagte er und trat auf eine Gruppe zu, die sich neben Alex versammelt hatte. Joey sah zu Alex, die neben Kaiba saß und sagte: "Oh du bist also schon mit unser aller Liebling bekannt?" fragte Joey zuckersüß in Kaiba's Richtung. Alex bemerkte wie sich Kaiba's Hand zu einer Faust bildete und sagte: "Aber klar doch. Sag mal kannst du die Gefriertruhe hier nicht leiden?" "Ich glaube niemand kann ihn leiden. Hast du überhaupt schon die andern kennen gelernt? Also das ist Yugi, Thea, Tristan und das ist Duke. Leute darf ich vorstellen das ist Alex." Kaum hatten sie sich alle vorgestellt klingelte es zum Unterricht.

In den nächsten Stunden sollten sie zu zweit arbeiten. Alex hoffte das Frau Takahata sie mit einen von Joey's Freunden zusammen arbeiten lies. Doch ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhöht. Sie musste mit Kaiba zusammen arbeiten.

Die Arbeit verlief ziemlich ruhig. Sie sprachen nur das nötigste miteinander. Nach einer Weile brach Kaiba das Schweigen und sagte: "Sag mal, wieso hast du das vorhin getan?" "Was meinst du?" fragte sie gereizt, da sie gerade einen Text vom Englischen ins Japanische übersetzte und da sie die letzten 2 Jahre Englisch sprechen musste und kein Japanisch, fiel ihr das sehr schwer. "Vorhin als Wheeler mal wieder einen seiner Sprüche losgelassen hatte." Genervt warf sie den Stift weg und sah auf. "Ich wollte nicht das dein hübsches Gesicht zu Schaden kommt." sagte Alex und schnitt dabei eine Grimasse. Seine Augen waren wirklich eiskalt, doch... Irgendwie fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, trotz des kalten abweisenden Blickes mit dem er sie jetzt ansah. Am liebsten hätte sie wieder auf ihr Blatt geguckt, denn sie wollte sich nicht zu ihm hingezogen fühlen, sie wollte überhaupt nichts in dieser Richtung fühlen. "Glaubst du etwa das ich Seto Kaiba mich mit Wheeler schlagen würde? Das ist unter meiner Würde." sagte er und arbeitete weiter. "Weist du, ich kenne dich erst seit ein paar Stunden, aber irgendwie bist du mir jetzt schon unsympathisch. Komisch oder? Naja aber ich mag nun mal keine überheblichen ´Gefriertruhen!" sagte sie, hob ihren Stift wieder auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Übersetzung. Daher bemerkte sie nicht wie Kaiba den Kopf hob und sie mit einem undefinierbarem Blick ansah.

Als die letzte Stunde endlich vorbei war, verließ Alex mit Joey und seinen Freunden das Schulgelände. "Was machen wir heute noch?" fragte Tristan. "Ich wollte heute mit Serenity ins Kino gehen." meinte Joey. "Prima, gehen wir ins Kino." sagte Tristan. "Nein du gehst nicht ins Kino. Du lässt die Finger von ihr! Kapiert?" Und schon fing eine Prügelei zwischen den beiden an. Alex kümmerte sich gar nicht um sie und fragte Thea stattdessen: "Wer ist Serenity?" "Das ist Joey's Schwester. Tristan und Duke stehen total auf Serenity." "Aha." "Du wirst sie ja heute kennenlernen." sagte Thea. "Würde ich ja gerne, ich habe aber heute keine Zeit. Tut mir leid." Sie warf noch einen Blick zu Joey und Tristan und sagte dann: "Ich muss jetzt weg. Wir sehen uns ja morgen. Tschau Leute!"

Sie schaute auf die Uhr und fing an zu laufen. "Nicht schon wieder. Das zweite mal das ich zu spät komme." Da sie sehr in eile war bemerkte sie nicht wie ein Auto sie verfolgte. Atemlos blieb sie vor einem Haus stehen und kaum zu Atem gekommen, kam ein Junge raus gerannt, der ihr sogleich in die Arme sprang. "Hey! Hattest du Spaß?" "Ja. Die waren alle nett. Ich habe auch schon viele Freunde zum spielen kennengelernt. Kann ich mal jemanden zum spielen einladen?" "Ja klar. Aber erst wenn wir alles eingerichtet haben." Neben ihnen hielt eine Limousine und nach ein paar Sekunden kam Kaiba zum Vorschein. "So sieht man sich also wieder." "Ja man kann eben nicht immer Glück haben. Willst du irgendwas bestimmtes von mir?" fragte Alex sauer, dieser Kerl ging ihr auf die Nerven. "Nein mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich habe vorhin meinen Bruder von der Schule abgeholt und der hat einen Freund zu uns eingeladen." "Sollte mich das jetzt irgendwie interessieren?" "Ich glaube schon das dich das interessieren wird. Kommt mal raus!" sagte er und hielt die Tür auf. Ein Junge mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren kam raus der ca. 11/12 Jahre alt war. Hinter ihm stieg ein Junge mit braunem kurzem Haar, braunen Augen und dem selbem Alter aus. Alex starrte den Jungen geschockt an und sagte leise: "Das ist ein Scherz oder?"

"Hey Lex." Sagte der Junge und sprang auf Alex zu. Alex versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten doch das gelang ihr nicht da sie immer noch den kleine Jungen auf dem Arm hielt. Mit einem Arm hielt sie den kleinen fest an sich gedrückt mit dem anderen hielt sie den größeren fest. Da sie keinen Arm mehr frei hatte konnte sie somit auch keinen Halt finden. Sie versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten indem sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte. Dies gelang ihr jedoch nicht...


	2. Verschwunden?

"Hey Lex." Sagte der Junge und sprang auf Alex zu. Alex versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten doch das gelang ihr nicht da sie immer noch den kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt. Mit einem Arm hielt sie den kleinen fest an sich gedrückt mit dem anderen hielt sie den größeren fest. Da sie keinen Arm mehr frei hatte konnte sie somit auch keinen Halt finden. Sie versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten indem sie ein paar Schritte rückwärts machte. Dies gelang ihr jedoch nicht...und sie fiel nach hinten. Sie wartete auf den Aufprall, doch nichts geschah. Alex fühlte wie sie jemand festhielt und sah, so gut es eben ging, nach oben und sah in Kaiba's Gesicht, guckte jedoch schnell wieder weg und murmelte ein "Dankeschön." Als sie wieder aufrecht stand, kniete sie sich sofort zu dem kleinen Jungen hin und fragte: "Alles OK Tom?" "Yepp mir geht es gut. Guck mal da kommt Mark." Er zeigte auf einen Jungen der gerade aus dem Kindergarten kam und sich suchend umschaute. "Den habe ich heute kennengelernt. Darf ich zu ihm gehen, bis seine Mutter kommt?" Alex wollte eigentlich so schnell wie es geht von Kaiba weg, doch dem Hundeblick ihres Bruders konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. "Gut aber nur bis seine Mutter kommt. Einverstanden?" Tom nickte und lief dann auf den Jungen zu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie jemand sie an der Hand zog und schaute in das Gesicht ihres jüngeren Bruders. "Sag schon Lex! Darf ich?" "Was?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Darf ich zu Mokuba mit nach Hause?" "Wer ist Mokuba?" Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte einen Jungen der sich mit Kaiba unterhielt. "Achso! Hast du ihn heute kennengelernt?" Er nickte und sah sie mit dem gleichen Hundeblick wie sein Bruder an. Eigentlich hätte sie nichts dagegen gehabt, ihren Bruder zu einem Freund zu lassen, doch da dieser Freund der Bruder von der Gefriertruhe war wollte sie das nicht so gern. Doch bevor sie noch nein sagen konnte, schaltete sich Kaiba ein. "Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn dein Bruder mit zu uns kommt. Dann hat Mokuba wenigstens jemandem mit dem er spielen kann." sagte er.

Alex guckte ihn mit einem eiskaltem Blick an, dem seinen sogar Konkurrenz hätte machen könnte. "Ich glaub nicht das das so eine gute Idee ist. Wir sind doch noch nicht so lange hier. Du weißt das ich dich nicht abholen kann Jack. Wie wäre es wenn wir das ganze auf ein andermal verschieben?" Zwei enttäuschte Gesichter blickten zu ihr auf, doch diesmal wollte sie nicht nachgeben. "Das ist kein Problem. Wir können ihn nach Hause bringen." Fragend sah Mokuba zu Seto, dieser nickte nur mit dem Kopf und sah dann wieder zu Alex. Irgendwas faszinierte ihn an ihr, nicht ihr Aussehen oder ihre Art, obwohl er beides sehr anziehend fand, es war etwas anderes. Er wusste nur noch nicht was, doch das wollte er herausfinden. "Also gut wenn du unbedingt möchtest, aber dann hol ich dich auch ab! Um acht Uhr würde es gehen, einverstanden?" Beide Jungs umarmten sie und stiegen dann wieder in den Wagen. "Du machst der Gefriertruhe aber keinen Ärger!" Sie drehte sich um und rief nach Tom der sich immer noch mit Mark unterhielt.

"Ich habe einen Namen." sagte Kaiba finster. "Ich weiß. Ich habe auch einen. So viele Dinge die wir gemeinsam haben. Erschreckend nicht?" Tom kam angelaufen und sah begeistert aus. "Also ich hol ihn dann um acht ab. Bis dann!" Doch anstatt das Seto in den Wagen einstieg, blieb er stehen und starrte sie an als ob sie vom Mars kommen würde. (Noch niemand hat es gewagt so mit mir zu sprechen. Das zahl ich ihr heim.) Er überlegte gerade wie er das anstellen konnte, da hörte er plötzlich wie Tom seiner Schwester etwas erzählte: "Lass uns in diesen Vergnügungspark gehen. Bitte, Bitte. Da soll es ganz tolle Achterbahnen geben und Karussells." Lächelnd hörte sie ihm zu, sagte dann aber: "Ich gehe mit dir ganz bestimmt dort hin. Aber du weist das ich nicht auf Achterbahnen gehe."

Sie drehte sich um und schaute nach Kaiba der immer noch dastand und sie ansah. "Ich hoffe doch mal stark das das nicht euer zu Hause ist." Und deutete auf die Limousine "Dann sollten die beiden vielleicht doch lieber bei uns spielen." Kaiba's Blick wurde immer finsterer (Jetzt weis ich es. So zahl ich es ihr heim. Niemand beleidigt mich, Seto Kaiba, vor den Augen anderer Leute.) "Nein das ist es nicht. Aber weist du was? Mir ist gerade eine wunderbare Idee eingefallen." Mit diesen Worten stieg er ein und ein paar Sekunden später fuhr die Limousine auch schon weg. Alex kümmerte sich ziemlich wenig um seine Worte, obwohl sie zugeben musste das ihr das Grinsen von ihm nicht gefiel. "Tommy! Komm schon. Ich will nicht zum dritten mal an diesem Tag zu spät kommen." sagte Alex mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, als er auch schon Tom die Treppe runterkam. "Fertig!" "Gut dann können wir ja endlich gehen."

"Ich dachte wir fahren nicht mit der Limousine?" fragte Tom überrascht als er sah das sie vor dem Haus stand. "Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Komm steig schon ein!" Da sie ziemlich abseits von der Stadt wohnten und Kaiba's Villa am anderen Ende der Stadt lag, brauchten sie fast eine Stunde bis dorthin. "Boah! Die ist aber groß! Lex guck mal! Hast du schon mal so ein großes Haus gesehen?" "Nein habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Patrick wir halten hier." "Wieso fahren wir nicht bis vor das Tor da? Fast so wie Könige." sagte Tom ehrfürchtig "Ein andermal. Versprochen. Soll ich alleine gehen oder willst du mitkommen?" fragte Alex, obwohl sie sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. "Ich komme mit!" Sie gingen bis zum Tor und klingelten. "Ja? Was wollen sie?" ertönte es aus der Sprechanlage. "Ich möchte gerne meinen Bruder abholen." "Ich werde ihnen sofort öffnen Miss."

"Lex kannst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?" fragte er ängstlich. "Ein Glück das du nicht so schwer bist." sagte sie und nahm ihn in die Arme "Wovor hast du denn Angst?" "Ich finde es hier unheimlich." "Ganz so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Aber ich werde dich vor allen Gespenstern beschützen die dir was antun wollen." "Dann machst du sie platt." "Wo hast du das denn her?" "Aus dem Kindergarten."

Als sie nach ein paar Minuten an der Tür waren, wurde sie sogleich von einem Butler geöffnet. Sie wurden in ein Kaminzimmer geführt, indem Kaiba schon wartete. "Danke James. Sie können gehen." Als James gegangen war wandte sich Alex an Kaiba und sagte: "Ich wusste gar nicht das Gefriertruhen so viel Geld verdienen können. Wo ist mein Bruder?" "Ich lasse ihn gerade holen. Setz dich doch." "Danke" sagte sie und setzte sich. 10 Minuten später hatte immer noch keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen, doch langsam wurde es Alex zu bunt. "Ich dachte du wolltest meinen Bruder holen lassen. Dein Bruder wird sein Zimmer doch nicht auf dem Mond haben oder?"

(Du darfst dir keine Blöße vor ihr geben) "Das Haus ist nun mal groß, woher soll ich wissen wo die sich rumtreiben?" Es verstrichen weitere 10 Minuten. Tom war inzwischen in Alex Armen eingeschlafen. Sie wollte ihn neben sich auf das Sofa legen, doch Tom krallte sich mit den Händen an ihrem Shirt fest. Nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch, öffnete sich die Tür und James trat ein. "Sir, wir haben das ganze Haus durchsucht. Sie sind nicht da." Kaiba sah zu Alex rüber und sah in ihren Augen Angst, Panik und Ärger. Er sah wieder zu James und sagte "Durchsucht alles noch mal."

Alex stand auf und ging mit Tom auf dem Arm durchs Zimmer. (Bitte nicht! Nicht noch einmal. Das darf nicht sein. Nicht jetzt.)


End file.
